Animalistic
by Twilighter18
Summary: After something that had happened back at the Black household, Leah takes off, with Jacob soon to follow her. After Breaking Dawn. Leah/Jacob. M for Adult Content and Future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I own nothing. All the characters are of the genius maker. Stephenie Myer. And this is my second fan-fic. I absolutely ADORE Leah/Jacob. And I hope to do loads more. Reviews are very must appreciated.

First I also would like to apologize for it being so long for the first chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ripping, Tearing, Clothing piled on the ground as my body lunged at the woods, the path ahead of me obscured by trees, the moon high behind the clouds as my paws pounded against the earth below me almost in rhythm with the beating of the organ beneath my; now fur covered chest. The heat rising within my very body, boiling to the surface, expecting to have blood roll downward all along my front and hind legs, pouring out of my canine body. But instead the heat and blood stayed within the barriers of my small form. The only thing set was running, far away from the world. Placing all of my wait on my paws as I ran ferociously through the dark, night stricken forest. The pine scent pouring from the trees and brushing past my nose, my wolf-like senses taking in gulps of the nature filled air into my lungs, causing my ears to lay back as the aroma ran throughout my every being, Knowing within myself, I let out an Inner growl.

My front and hind legs feeling weak, as if they wanted to just give out on me, I slowly let out a low growl, pushing myself further and further. Allowing myself to leap from the cliff Jacob and I had been hours before when we thought neither of us could do it in that moment, he couldn't muster up the strength right then and there and now there I was, Leaping off of it, feeling as though I was suspended in mid-air for a matter of minutes before my front paws collided with the hardened earth below, followed by my hind ones within a matter of seconds. Running towards a clearing, I stopped abruptly, Tilting my head back, raising on my hind legs, pushing my face up towards Luna and allowing a long, drawled out howl to emit from my inner being, letting the emotion of anger and sorrow I had been feeling out within the empty night.

Long and dominant the sound rang throughout my ears, a howl like no other, filled with emotion and longing. Almost as if the animalistic nature and lyrics within it's hidden language soothed my soul and calmed the savage beast within my small, gray-ish form. Allowing me to collapse on all fours, Slowly transforming into my human self, Laying there naked on the earth, my tanned, thin form sprawled out, allowing the night air to cool my heated skin, the shiver and trembles my body was experiencing was not of the weather, it was of my own accord, the anger, hatred, sorry had finally built and I had released it in one long, drawn out, tiring run. But recognition swept over my face as I heard footsteps close to me, leaning my head up to look at the source, my eyes fell upon a wolf, long russet, bulk, powerful, _alpha_.

Recognition formed on my facial features as fast as a slap in the face, as my eyes gazed into the dark ones that sent me to a soul I knew so well.

And at that very moment, it was clear. I hadn't been soothed by my own howl, but the howl of another. How I hadn't heard his thoughts or felt his emotions I had no idea. But he was there, before me. Feeling a slight cool breeze brush past my inner thigh, I shook for a split second. Not for the fact of being cold, but the mere feeling. Noticing in an instant I had no clothing on my bare, tender skin, I slowly turned my back towards the wolf. Bringing my knees to my rapid, rising and falling, chest, I tilted my chin ontop of my knees and wrapped my thin arms around my legs. Allowing myself a sense of closure in the moment.

The heated breath on my neck and sudden shift in the space behind me made me realize he was no longer in his form. But behind me now, Naked from the heat emanating from his skin. **"Jacob"** I spoke hesitantly. I should have known the howl was no longer mine when dominance rang throughout every second of it.

Questions soon began to form within my mind. _How long had he been there? How long had he been watching me? Had he followed me all the way from the house? Almost as if he could tell my concerned mind, a warm, overheated hand ran up my spine to my shoulder. Hesitantly I leaned against him, allowing his rather large, bulky, arms to engulf my tiny frame, or what tiny frame I had since I was a female wolf. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: I own nothing. All the characters are of the genius maker. Stephenie Myer. And this is my second fan-fic. I absolutely ADORE Leah/Jacob. And I hope to do loads more. Reviews are very must appreciated.

Again apologies for the length.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Did you follow me?"** I asked silently. The fact of being naked was just a mere worry or shy matter. But we had seen each other many times naked, phasing and being wolves. I had learned to try and get used to it no matter how odd the moment was. All I knew, all that kept running through my mind was, _Ifelt safe._

"**I did."** he spoke, his husky voice sending a chill throughout my spine, only for the fact his tone was deep, alpha, demanding, and then he quickly noted at the fact I had parted my lips slightly to speak once more, and as if he could read my mind, he spoke again. **"On my own accord"** I should have known he would've known what I was about to ask. Thinking Sam probably sent him after me. And yet, he hadn't.

Me usually being the bitch everyone thought I was, I thought no one would dart after me, especially with the obscene event that had went on back at the Black Household.

"**But.."** my words just seemed to escape me as a sudden adjustment was made, he had moved slightly, now I sat, between his toned thighs, my head pressed against his chiseled chest, his arms wrapped around my form, the rough, heated skin of his pressing against mine was dangerous at this time. Mating season was in the air, animals hiding away with their lovers.

"…**I…Just don't understand why you.."** my words were taken from me, interrupted by the dominant tone in his voice. His grip tighter and I felt the warmth from his member against my hip. **"..Why I would come to console you? Why I would even bother?"** he asked curiously, brushing a strand of my midnight hair out of my face, tucking it gently behind my ear, the heat of his touch sent chills down my body. I nodded helplessly at his words, since we had left Sam's pack, he had made it his goal to somehow see me everyday and this Is where it was all coming from. I just couldn't take hearing his voice, his words about Emily. And it had taken me down the past few days since the wedding was drawing nearer by each passing moment. **"I'm the Alpha, Leah. I have to keep peace between my pack and others. Otherwise.."** Jacob had gazed down deeply into my eye. His rather tantalizing orbs leaving me entranced within his stare. **"…There will be fighting. Arguing. And a crying female wolf, who doesn't need to wear herself out like that again."**

The tone in his voice made me shake slightly, he had a calming sort of way to speak. Normally I would have screamed at him for being so sexist or just come off with something snotty or rude, but I couldn't, All I wanted to do was cry and never stop. Leaning my head closer towards his muscular chest, I took in a deep breath of his scent, his sweet smelling, sweaty body, mixed in with the nature and his natural smell was causing Goosebumps to line along the surface of my darkened skin. **"What…Do the others think?" **I asked calmly as I gazed into Jacob's eyes. He simply looked down at me with a saddened look on his face. **"Seth is worried. Quil is with Claire. Embry is…Watching a baseball game. Sam is furious. And Pau-"**he was cut off by my sobs, I couldn't hold it in any longer, Hearing Sam's name just brought back every single thought and memory I had hidden deep within my worn soul.

Quickly he began to slowly move, in a rocking sort of motion, causing my cries to slowly be muffled as I buried my face into his warm, inviting skin. **"Let it all out. Take every emotion and just let it all out"** his words had took me off guard. Instead of hushing me like he usually did, he had told me to cry, to simply sit there and allow my crimson tears to flow down my cheeks and coat his chest. This in itself was soothing. The fact he was allowing me such a release. Maybe I had been too much of a bitch, but surely he forgave me for it. I never thought it would be this hard to see Sam again. And I often wondered _why now? Why did he seem to keep coming around now that we left his pack and had our own. Well, technically Jacob's. But I was his Beta. Second in command to the others. It gave me a sense of belonging, but I just wanted to stop it all. To not have such an animalistic nature. To forget it and leave behind the world I had come so bound by within the past few years._

_It seemed as though centuries had passed and I was now, laying limp in his arms, against his chest, asleep. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: I own nothing. All the characters are of the genius maker. Stephenie Myer. And this is my second fan-fic. I absolutely ADORE Leah/Jacob. And I hope to do loads more. Reviews are very much appreciated.

The last Length I thought was going to be longer than it was and I had added both chapters at the same time, haha.

Anyways, Reviews are awesome. =)

I took a new twist in this one and decided to add some of Jacob's point of view. Hope you all like!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LPOV:**

Warmth; I felt it along every inch of my body as the sun kissed at my tender, revealed skin. My thin fingers laced within Jacob's rather large ones. Slowly I opened my eyes, hoping to find some sense of what last night was, and there it was. Etched in his eyes, the emotion of it just being a friendly night, since nothing had happened I thought this was a rather good way of looking at it. If the poor kid would have thought it was going to lead to tea parties and such then I would have to set him straight. He had an _Imprint_. To keep track of. Nessie needed him and I knew it.

But last night was nothing more and I saw it as nothing more. _Thank God..Poor kid. I would have had to speak my true thoughts to him then it might have broken his hear-_ but my train of thought had ceased as I watched him stand and look around. My eyes gingerly ran over every inch of his manly body, the one in which looked as though it were made with clay, chiseling a perfect sculpture. Shaking my head gently as my dark hair fell into my face, I regained my composure. _What Is wrong with you? Stop it. Look at yourself. I know just what this is. Leah, it is just because you want something closer. Something like what you and Sam previously had. You know it's that reason and that reason alone._

"**Erm."** I said softly, knowing I had no clothes to wear as he pulled on a pair of jeans he had hidden in the bushes. I watched as his large arms reached inside of the bag he had brought and pull out a white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts he had brought. Handing them to me, he then turned his back. _You better not look…I will kick your ass so far from these trees the entire town would see you._ and Yet part of me wanted him to. He had already seen me, but I couldn't stand someone gawking at my naked form unless they were closer, touching, smelling, rubbing, sweating…and my mind was getting carried away once more. Slowly pulling the shirt over my bare torso, then slowly slid the boxer shorts up my long toned legs, and left them to rest on my hips. They were slightly almost too big for me, thank the lord for elastic waste bands.

**JPOV:**

"**Finished."** spoke Leah's voice so soft and yet so inviting. Slowly I turned to face her now, my eyes not being able to stay still and fixed on what they should be fixed on, her face.

Instead I allowed them, almost begged them, to roam along her small, slender frame. How I wanted her in that moment and yet, I couldn't. She would clearly bite me and Bella…Would be furious if I did that to Nessie. But I had to wait so long and there just seemed like more there, under Leah's hard exterior. She was soft and I knew it. **"Ready to go back?"** I asked rather hesitantly. _Don't ask her that, Stay. Hold her. Bring her closer to your body and breath in rhythm with her, let your heart beat as hers does, smell her sweat at it rises to the surface, touch her like she has never been touched._ Slowly I shook myself out of the thought, It seemed rather obscene to be thinking this way about Leah. Especially with what all had been going on in our lives in the moment.

My eyes eagerly watched as she nodded, her dark hair falling in her face and _how I wanted to just get close to wipe it out of her face, tuck it behind her tender ear…Run my teeth along her tender skin, claw at her back, thrust deep within her we-_

My train of thought had been interrupted as a gentle yet agitated voice rang throughout my ears.

"**Jacob?…JAKE!"** bellowed Leah, my eyes darting towards her, noticing her posture, I stood straight and alert. **"What?!"** I asked irritably. Only for the fact that she had gotten me out of my train of thought for the mere matter of seconds. How I wanted to finish it with a burning desire.

But Leah being the impatient woman she was made me snap out of it a little faster than I had wanted, and my skin was beginning to feel as though my temperature was rising at immense speed.

"**I'd like to get to my house before Seth wakes up, and anytime today would be good…"**she said placing her hands on her hips, _those hips, how they would feel underneath me as I would move within her, slowly in and out. Feeling her warmth soaking my member, hearing my name escaping her moist, plump lips._ A sudden contact with skin on skin, rather irritated me as I snapped back out of my day dream once more to be greeted by a rather pissed off Leah. **"Alright…Alright. We'll leave then."** I protested with my hands in the air as I began to walk backwards gazing at her facial expression.

**LPOV:**

My eyes wandered along his face, how I wanted to act a bit differently then what he was used to, I wanted to reach for his face, pulling him closer to my body and press heatedly against him. And yet the animal within my very being wanted to have our body heat rising as he thrust inside of my wet core. As hard, fast, and deep as possible. Feeling the skin on the back of my neck begin to heat at a fast pace and my breathing become slightly rigid at what I had been thinking, I pulled my mind away, rather reluctantly, and focused on Jacob. **"You know…I hope you fall on your ass. Cause when you do…"** I said speeding up slightly to now be walking beside him, my hand roaming towards his hair, I slowly tousled it a bit, just to annoy him. **"…I'm gong to laugh…and then tell the guys so they can laugh."** I continued.

**A//N:**

**Alright and that was chapter three. What are you all thinking so far? Is it bad? Or Good?**

**More surely to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: I own nothing. All the characters are of the genius maker. Stephenie Myer. And this is my second fan-fic. I absolutely ADORE Leah/Jacob. And I hope to do loads more. Reviews are very much appreciated.

_**Theres some more. And OOH! What will happen in the next chapter? When…They have to patrol? Together. When everyone will hear their thoughts. Will they be able to keep it to themselves? And what exactly will Jacob do when Leah is in a life or death situation? Keep Reading and Reviewing!**_

_**(Next Chapter Will Be A Bit Long I Am Hoping)**_

_**In The Future Chapters:**_

_**Some Edward/Bella! POV!**_

_**What will happen when Nessie is put in danger because of the wolves?**_

_**And during party! What all will go down?**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LPOV:**

My feet touched down to the cold hardwood flooring in my bedroom. The silence in the house gave away the fact Seth was still asleep. Quickly I removed Jacob's boxer shorts and t-shirt from my frame, and nearly jumped underneath my covers. The silk material clung to my very being, causing me to stretch out against my mattress, disregarding the fact that I needed a shower and needed to do something about Jacob's clothing that laid out on my floor, but I was too tired. I needed some rest before everyone awoke and began moving about.

[Dream Sequence]

_His lips crashed into mine, my tongue running gently against his bottom lip, my body begging for him to allow me to taste him. The need to be closer seemed to drive me insane. I felt my body trembling with the feeling of his tough skin roaming toward my thigh, his eyes gazing towards my lower body. I brought my hand up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer, The need to have him inside of me was intense….._

**JPOV:**

As I arrived home my mind wouldn't leave Leah. Not even when I tried to think about Nessie and Bella. Nothing would get her out. And I didn't know too much of why. _Am I afraid of her?Do I even like, Leah? How could I be thinking this! It is obvious…I don't. I couldn't._

Slipping off my jeans, I collapsed onto my cold sheets. The heat from my skin not being phased by the chill for even a moment. _You need to stop thinking like this or next time you phase…And so does she…Then your secret will be out. SHIT! ALL of them will know. Seth will know. And so will Emby and Quil._ He shook his head to try and get the thoughts to leave him alone, long enough for him to sleep for a few hours. And he did.

**LPOV:**

I gasped for air, opening my eyes to gaze around my room. Sweat pouring from my tanned skin.

_Who was that?_ I thought to myself about the dream I had that night. My entire body was trembling, my core was soaked, and my hair seemed like it weighed a tone from what went on between myself and the man who was in my dream. _Damn._ Was all I could think. That had been the best dream I had had in a long time. Quickly changing my sheets and jumping into a cold shower, I then got dressed into a normal t-shirt and jeans.

"**Morning."** I called to Seth as I walked downstairs.

"**Good Morning. Breakfast is done."** his voice seemed quite loud in my ear for the moment, running a hand through my tousled hair I walked towards the table and grabbed a plate, sitting down, I began eating what seemed like the best scrambled eggs and bacon I had ever tasted. **"Did you make this?"** I asked in disbelief. _Since when did Seth begin cooking. _

"**Nope. Jacob did."** he had replied.

"**Since when did Jacob cook?"** I asked. **"Is he here?"** and before Seth could answer, Jacob walked into the room.

"**Oh. Look what the dog dragged in."** his words seemed to strike a cord within my mind. Slowly my eyes trailed along his hair, forehead, dark sexy eyes, his nose, lips, ears, cheeks, shin, neck, shoulders…

[Dream Flashback]

"_Mmm…Jacob…" I moaned as he thrust inside of me deeper and deeper with every passing moment. His lips against mine, then moving along towards my chest. Feeling his tongue against my sweat soaked skin. My fingernails gripped deeply into his back as I brought my hips to meet his every thrust. _

**LPOV:**

_Oh my GOD!?!?! Jacob? Jacob was the man who had made me scream his name repeatedly. Made me sweat, my skin tingle, my body tremble, and my knees weak? How could that be possible? How am I suppose to act? Will be notice anything? I just need to play it cool. Yeah. Play it cool. HE'S IN MY FREAKIN' KITCHEN!!!!_

Slowly shifting in my seat, I then gripped my plate and stood. With the trembling hand of mine I seemed to have dropped my plate to the ground. I didn't get enough of a grip on it before I had stood. Feeling someone beside me, helping me clean up the mess that was now on the floor. It was Jacob. _Oh my God. He smells so…Oh my God. His hands. Look at them. Right there. Cleaning up the mess my clumsy ass had made. How sweet is he? But he has an imprint. He had NESSIE!!! Stop it. If you give into your thoughts it will be odd. Around everyone. It will hurt Nessie and Bella. And YOU would be just like Emily. Hurting Nessie. And yet she is a child! She'll find someone else. No. I can't. He doesn't feel the same. He couldn't. And if he does. I can't take the chance in getting hurt again. Not again. _

"**Thanks."** I mumbled standing to my feet and walking towards the sink.

"**No problem."** I had heard his deep, manly voice. I felt my body tremble as it replayed in my ears.

"**I think we will do a normal sweep of the Cullen house tonight. I think it would be good to start at and then head over into the woods…And maybe…"** as I listened to him trail off my mind was focused on his lips. On what I could do right then and there. How I could just ignore the fact Seth was in the room and begin exploring his rough skin that was placed on his neck and shoulders.

"**Leah? Did you hear me?" **Jacob's voice rang throughout my daydream like mind.

"**Erm. Yeah. I did." That was an obvious lie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: I own nothing. All the characters are of the genius maker. Stephenie Myer. And this is my second fan-fic. I absolutely ADORE Leah/Jacob. And I hope to do loads more. Reviews are very much appreciated.

_**And time for some patrolling with Jacob. =)**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Leah and Jacob Finally Give In To Their Thoughts.**_

_**Chapter After That:**_

_**Edward and Bella throw a party. Will it get crashed when a guest Jacob invited leads another pack to the Vampires?**_

_**Including a very well needed realization for Jacob.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV:**

And my God. There was she was. Standing against the sink, staring at me. **"Leah? Did you hear me?"** I asked not thinking she had by the way she looked. Her eyes were hazy as if in thought. And yet she was staring at me.

_The advantage you have. I am so disappointed in you. You could be right in front of her right now. Your lips trailing along her soft…tender…_ and my pants began to get uncomfortable.

"**Erm. Yeah. I did."** Leah spoke.

I couldn't help but take a deep breath in and try to control myself. The smell that was emitting from Leah was intoxicating. _Animals. In Heat. That's all this is. I couldn't in anyway…be attracted to Leah. I mean come on. I couldn't._ And yet. My thoughts were wrong. By the sudden change in my jeans…I was attracted to her in some way. Whether it be the _Animal_ in me. Or that maybe I was finally opening my eyes to gaze at what beauty she _did_ have.

"**I guess…We need to pass time."** And then thoughts began to run through my mind.

"**Yeah. Television maybe. A movie."** Leah's voice knocked me out of my very…dirty…yet guilty pleasure thoughts. _Damnit Leah. Let me think of you naked! How selfish are you? _Inside I laughed at myself. I couldn't help it. Standing to my feet I ran my right hand through my tousled hair. **"Well…Let's go into the main room. Unless Leah has some primping time to do in front of the mirror." **Even though I knew she never wore makeup I had to tease. It helped me hide the fact that I wanted her right then and there on the kitchen table.

"**Oh. Very funny. But you, Jacob. Spend more time in the bathroom than I do. Whether it be getting all pretty for your boys…or having too much fun with your fingers…" **_I'll have fun with you using my fingers. _I thought rather harshly. But it was every bit of the truth.

**LPOV:**

"**Oh. Very funny. But you, Jacob. Spend more time in the bathroom than I do. Whether it be getting all pretty for your boys…or having too much fun with your fingers…" **_I'd rather please you with my fingers than you doing it yourself…Or maybe watch… _My body trembled at the thought. Damnit, why did I have to be so…secretive. I want…him…I know I do. But…he imprinted on Nessie. He has Nessie. Not me. I couldn't possibly…ruin fate. It obviously was meant to be for them. Just like it was meant to be for Sam and Emily.

Slowly I made my way into the living room. Seth had sat at the end, causing Jacob and I to sit beside each other. **"Um…"** I said maneuvering myself to get to what seat I wanted but he took it quickly. I had wanted to sit right in between them. But no. He had to take that seat. **"Jerk"** I mumbled and then placed myself beside Jacob.

"**What? What was that?" **there it was again, his sexy, low voice. The one that I had dreamt about. The one that whispered in my ear and moaned my name. **"I said…Pretty Little Alpha dog!"** I then brought my hand up to pat his head, he gripped my wrist as I did. **"Don't even."** spoke his voice, lingering there for a moment, I took my hand away and stared blankly at the television. How I wanted to just have him right there on the couch.

**JPOV:**

"**What? What was that?" **I spoke, her remarks just made her even more sexy and unbearably seducing **"I said…Pretty Little Alpha dog!"** When she brought her hand to pat my head, I gripped her wrist. I didn't want to let go. My lips trembled for a moment, wanting to be on her smooth skin. **"Don't even."** I spoke rather darker than I had meant to. I knew my voice must have been odd to hear for her, but damn…my eyes weren't moving away. Feeling her take her hand back, I felt myself protest inside silently.

{_That Night_}

**LPOV:**

_Thank God!_ I thought to myself silently. I arrived earlier than the others. Hoping no other wolf had phased just yet. I pulled my clothes off slowly. **"Leah? You're here early."** Came the dark voice I had heard so many times. The one that sent chills up and down my smooth skin. **"Oh..Alpha boy has arrived. Where's the puppy mobile?"** I asked trying to hide the fact I was getting slightly…aroused as my eyes wandered around his body that he had been undressing. **"The mobile is in your ass where it should be. And…Pup Boy is right behind me…So phase quickly unless you want your brother seeing you naked."** he spoke with a slight laugh. **"And I know…Things are rocky. But…Sam Is coming too. Quil and Embry are with Seth. Sam just wanted to check in on us. To see how we were. I told him not to, but Seth wouldn't have it."** I then nodded, hiding my anger. _Bastard._ I wanted to just hit my own brother. Hearing footsteps, I turned quickly and phased running through the woods.

_Damnit. Keep thoughts….On…Bunnies! Or…flowers. Bella. Nessie. Jacob. Jacob… SHUT IT! Sam. Ouch. _I stopped in my tracks staring down at my paw. I had scraped it on something that had been below me. Blood issued from it for a split second and then it healed. Fast. _Cool._ I thought to myself, then a sudden change in the atmosphere told me everyone of them had changed. And quick.

_Leahhhhhhhhh._ Came Jacob's voice.

_Where did Leah go?_ and that was Sam's. It made me cringe the moment he had spoken my name.

_LEAH!_ Called Seth's worried tone.

_Maybe she went to jump off a cliff. If so…I'm happy. Pizza anyone?_ came Quil. Of course.

_Oooh! Pizza._ And last but not least…was Embry.

_What's this?_ Came Embry's voice. I felt the fur on my back stand on ends. _Ohh…Um…What the hell?.._ A sudden click went on in my brain, Embry had seen it. _Embry, wha-_ Jacob hadn't finished his sentence. I had let my guard slip. They had seen it. Then glancing around in a frantic sort of state I ran. As fast as my legs would carry me.

_Leah._ Jacob's voice ran throughout my ears, I hadn't even thought to see what he was thinking or feeling. He must have seen my thoughts, I had to run as far as possible. I couldn't face him in that moment. There was no way I could.

Feeling Jacob getting closer I then began to run faster, pressing all of my weight on my legs as possible to place as much distance between us.

**JPOV:**

_Leah._ I thought slowly. What I had seen was simple as that. A dream. One that had made my legs even tremble. I hadn't known she _actually_ thought of me in that way. And the feeling I got from it…was she actually _enjoyed_ it. I had to let her know my feelings. She had to know my thoughts about her. _Leah Please. I need to talk to you._ I had been running as fast as I could. My paws pounding against the damp ground. Looking towards a shortcut, I quickly changed my route. Knowing where she was headed.

Rounding the area where she would stop, I slowly turned, pouncing onto her. But she had tumbled out of my grasp and a distinct whimper ran throughout my ears. Turning I saw her paws now. Clinging onto the earth on the edge of the cliff. _LEAH!_ I screamed inside of my mind, every inch of me ached for her to be back on the ground, and safe. _How far is the drop?_ I asked curiously.

_Pretty Far…Jacob…The drop…Is in water. There's rocks down there, I won't land on my feet. Their too small._ Her voice ran throughout my ears, causing my train of thought to just back out. I ran fast towards the edge but someone knocked me out of the way.

**LPOV:**

_Oh God. Jacob! Hurry. I'm slipping_ Was all I could say, but a sudden growl told me we weren't alone. Along with a smell of another wolf. Feeling sharp teeth cling to my front right leg and pull me up, I let out a small whimper in pain. The stinging from the deep wound was torture. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, Paws being pressed to my back and teeth deep within the nape of my neck. No. This wasn't Jacob. But whoever it was seemed to be bigger and stronger than me. _Jacob_ I thought wearily. Then like being hit by a truck, realization swept throughout my mind. The smell of arousal in the air, the sudden position the _thing_ was on me. _JACOB! PLEASE! _I screamed throughout my mind, now staring at him. With an expression of worry and sadness. The wolf over me snapped his jaws at Jacob after removing them from my skin. Feeling his hips against my ass I couldn't help but try and move. The pressure on me got heavier and claws were in my skin. _Jacob.._

_Leah..Stop. Stay still._

My body went limp. I relaxed completely.

**JPOV:**

Shifting slightly, I then jumped towards the other wolf, forcing him off of the cliff and away from Leah. We both fell into the water, his back hitting the rocks, I had been completely safe from it considering the fact I used him as a shield. My jaws snapping at him and digging deep within his neck. The taste of blood flooded my mouth. I had bitten down deeper then I thought and the wolf below me yelped in pain. I wanted that with her and didn't want any other taking that. Or taking it from her especially with the force he was applying to Leah. It didn't look friendly. But something had changed, The wolf below me had gripped into my neck while thoughts of Leah were flooding my mind. Dragging me onto the ground out of the water, his teeth dug deeper. My claws dug into his skin trying to free myself. Suddenly using everything within me, I flipped over, wrenching my neck from within his teeth. The pain excruciating. Almost blinding me. And yet I bit down again on the wound I had made earlier. _Leave. Don't come back. This is MY land. That was MY wolf._ I lied and hoped no one would have noticed.

_Yours? Soon to be mine._

I bit down harder.

_Let me loose and I will leave._

Then letting go, I stood on my legs, eyes watching him with every movement he made. Watching him walk away I then ran. Running up the hill to where Leah was. I had to get to her.

**LPOV:**

After the wolf had let go of me, I pulled myself up, changing into my human form. My eyes darted down towards the struggle. My body began to tremble uncontrollably. I couldn't watch. No way could I.

Slowly I backed away, bringing my bare knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them tight. My neck had slowly began to heal. Slowly I let my thoughts drift off.

"**Leah."** came a kind and caring voice from behind me. Turning my head, I gazed at a naked, sexy, healed Jacob. Standing to my feet I ran into his warm arms. My face pressed into his chest. **"I will never let that happen again. Are you okay?"** he brought my face to stare into his. I merely nodded. **"Why did you run away like that? I had to talk to you."** his voice ran throughout my every being. **"Jacob. I…I knew you had seen my dream. My thoughts. I couldn-"**and before I could speak anymore his lips were on mine. Sending chills down my spine, I felt his right hand wrap around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together. His tongue ran slowly along the bottom of my lip, wanting entrance, slowly I parted them, allowing him inside hesitantly. _Leah. What are you doing? You can't do this. It isn't right. I thought to myself._


End file.
